


Purrs and Growls

by Astral_Space_Dragon



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Demonic Purring, F/M, Kinda?, Nudity, Public Nudity, Sin Devil Trigger (Devil May Cry), Skinny Dipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:54:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25221982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astral_Space_Dragon/pseuds/Astral_Space_Dragon
Summary: I was inspired by a video the lovely synchronmurmurs reblogged over on Tumblr where a beautiful alligator was letting out this deep growl and making the water around it bubble.According to a BBC video, it's a mating dance.And me, having no self-control, had to write about out favorite devils in this scenario.
Relationships: Dante (Devil May Cry)/Reader, Vergil (Devil May Cry)/Reader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 178





	1. Purrs and Growls (Vergil version)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Synchron](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synchron/gifts).



> The video in question: https://synchronmurmurs.tumblr.com/post/623428977555570688/ampervadasz-unmute

To the average human, Vergil's Sin Devil Trigger is something to fear. To you, however, it's something to admire. The bestial nature of it was something to behold.

You and Vergil had come back from a mission that involved dealing with a witch. And as most witches of that nature goes, the witch had a few tricks up her sleeve. One of them was the cause of Vergil's current predicament. She had cast a spell on him while he was in his Sin Devil Trigger form causing him to act… different.

If you had to compare his current behavior to something, it was something akin to a beast trying to impress a potential mate. How?

The most prominent being how he flares his wings for you to see. Almost like a bird. If the situation wasn't so strange, you'd be laughing like a maniac.

The second being his crushing object and demons with his tail. Was he trying to show off how strong his tail was? You had no damn clue.

Today came the weirdest one… he took you to one of the natural hot springs in Japan. It completely caught you off guard. He suddenly opened a portal, lifted you up (with his tail, as he HAD to show off) and took you to where he wanted to take you.

It was one of the hot springs that those monkeys like to be in. When he spotted the back of monkeys, he let out a threatening growl, making the poor things flee in terror and you pinch the bridge of your nose.

When Vergil tried to remove your clothing you smacked his clawed hand away "Vergil! It's freezing out here! I am NOT removing any layer and freezing to death!"

Vergil cocked his head in confusion. Then he perked up in realization. Using his massive wings, he wrapped them around you and shielded you from the elements. You inhaled deeply  _ Well… his wings are warm…  _

Slowly, you removed your clothing one by one, making sure to place each piece on the rocks and not in the wet snow. When you were completely bare, Vergil, still covering you with his wings, guided you to the pool. When you sunk into the hot, steaming water, you let out a sigh of contentment as you felt knots you didn't even know you had go away.

Vergil joined you in the water and sunk down so that the water was up to his neck.

You were relaxed when you heard the sound of bubbles. You glanced at Vergil for a moment and jumped out of your skin when he let out a loud throaty growl.  _ What the hell??? _

Vergil cocked his head when he got that reaction from you. You watched as tiny bubbles appeared at the water's surface and he let out another growl. He did this a couple of times and you were so confused.

Then you remembered: your mind went back to a project a kid did back in high school. The project was on alligators and he had included a video clip of the animals' mating dance. It's exactly what your blue devil is doing, right now!

You also began to notice that the low-frequency growls were having an affect on you. Deep inside you, your loins would twinge whenever the bubbles would appear. Was his demon the cause of this? Most likely.

Slowly, you moved to where Vergil was. He tracked every movement you made as you got close to him. When you were face to face with him, he let out a loud purr.

You brought your hand to his face and he leaned into your touch with another purr. You pressed your lips against his fangs, making him purr again. You felt his tail coil around you beneath the water's surface. He adjusted you so that you were seated on his lap, your core making contact with the protective sheath of his crotch.

You pressed your forehead against his and whispered "Take what's yours, my handsome mate"

Vergil growled lowly and gripped your hips with his claws.

You need to learn that spell….


	2. Purrs and Growls (Dante version)

On the rare occasion he decided to use his brain, Dante came up with some brilliant ideas.

When he proposed that you two take a vacation at the lake, you thought to yourself  _ Why not?  _ When he added skinny dipping to the proposal. You were 100% sold on the idea of a vacation. So you both packed your bags, got on Cavaliere and made your way to the lake.

When you got to the lake, it was a couple of hours before sunset. Dante rode around in search of a secluded spot, away from the humans that were there. When he found a spot, he hid Cavaliere among some brush. You both stripped down to nothing and stepped into the cool water.

After swimming and floating in the water, Dante held you in his arms, drinking in the skin to skin contact.

The tranquility was broken, when voices made their way to your ears. In the distance, you noticed a fraternity making their way to the edge of the lake. Your heart raced at the thought of being seen and exposed to strangers.

Dante growled lowly and guided you to a large cluster of reeds and cattails and hid you among them. He brought a finger to his mouth and dove beneath the water's surface. From where you hid, you could barely make out the shadow of Dante. Then you saw a flash of red under the water. You grinned impishly.

When the young men made their way to the water's edge, Dante pounced. He broke through the water's surface and roared, spreading his wings for extra effect.

The men screamed in terror and made a break for the direction they came from. You covered your mouth to hold in your laughter..

When the men were out of sight, Dante swam to you and purred as he looked up at you.

"My hero" you smirked.

Dante growled, making the water around him bubble. You love it when he does that and he knows it. He repeated the action a couple of more times before you sunk deeper into the water so that your nose was under water.

You blew out your nose, making little bubbles. Dante quickly nudged his forehead against yours as he repeated his previous actions.

After going back and forth, making bubbles, the sun had begun to set. Dante cocked his head at you and hummed.

You giggled "Yeah. I'm ready to get out"

The red devil pulled you into his arms and swam to shore. When you were out of the water, Dante shielded you from the cold air with his wings, keeping you warm. He wrapped a towel around you and you observed as he quickly set up the tent he packed. 

He offered you your clothes back but you shook your head, smiling. You tossed the towel to the side and stepped into the tent. You lie down on the sleeping bags, blankets and pillows Dante laid out. Dante shifted back to his human form and joined you in the tent in all of his bare glory.

He zipped the tent shut and lied down next to you. You snuggled against his chest and slowly fell asleep to the sound of his purring.


End file.
